Strangers, Sex, and a Wedding
by SammyAnne
Summary: This is a story I found on Tumblr. ALL CREDIT GOES TO TUMBLR USER ALYSSAB88. (I have permission to post this here)


Hell. That's what you had been experiencing all day. Utter and complete Hell, well that's how it felt anyways. You were surrounded by family in what should have been a joyous day, but you were still too upset to be happy. Way to upset to be happy for your sister, who had been your best friend. But now, now it was all different. And when she read her vows and looked into the eyes of the man you were supposed to have married, you cringed. You didn't understand why your parents had forced you to come, you could have said no, but family is family.

You still loved your sister, but she stole the one thing that had been yours for three years. She stole the one thing that made you happy. The one thing that had made you the happiest person in the world and now, you had to watch her marry him. You had to watch her smiling face lean in and kiss him, as they had been pronounced man and wife.

You didn't know how it had happened, but two years ago your fiancé had left you. He said that he had found someone else and it was so unexpected. He didn't even look hurt when he had packed away his things into boxes. He didn't even look as if he regretted a thing. He didn't even look sorry that you had been sitting there with tears streaming down your face begging him to reconsider. To give you and him a second go at things, but he just left. He had left you broken and crying on the floor.

And then you had found out who he had left you for. That day you walked into your family's home and saw him standing there. You had a glint of hope that maybe he had come back to you, but then you saw your sister. She wrapped her greedy arms around him and kissed him on the cheek. You were stunned. You knew she had always had a crush on him, but to stoop that low and take him from you. But you immediately had swallowed your anger and fought the urge to punch her and him. You let them be happy; because you figured maybe they deserved it. Maybe they deserved to be happier than you and then a few months later you got the news they were going to get married. You hated them more than anything, but your parents begged you to be civil. They begged you to be happy that your sister had found love. But you didn't want to be happy for them, because that was supposed to be you. That was supposed to be you up there hugging and kissing him. That was supposed to be you and you couldn't get over it.

And now after the ceremony was over, your parents had begged you to attend the reception. They had wanted you to eat, drink, and be happy for her. And in this moment, that's where you were. The noisy ball room was in the distance, as you made your way to the elegant bar. Your sister had insisted that your parents pay for the most expensive venue they could get their hands on and that's exactly what they had done. Elegant chandler's hung from the ceilings and marble lined every surface. It was the most elegant place you had ever been to and you were going to take advantage of the free open bar. You needed a drink or two or ten. You needed something to get you through the night, maybe a hook up. You didn't know, but you knew you needed something to mask the pain you were feeling on the inside.

Your heels against the marble floor, as it echoed through the large open room. Your eyes fell on the bar where a lonely bartender gently washed glasses with a rag. You smiled at him, as you approached. And you quickly settled into a comfortable bar chair. You made sure to tuck your little black dress underneath of yourself and placed your clutch purse onto the counter.

"I need the strongest drink you make," you said politely, as you stared into the bartenders lovely blue eyes. You raised an eyebrow, as a smile fell on his lips. Your eyes wandered down his buff arms and a lustful though ran through your mind. You wouldn't mind taking him back to your room and showing him what naughty things you could do to him.

You watched, as he carefully bent over and started making your drink. The way his fingers wrapped around the glasses, but then you caught a glimpse of his wedding ring. And your heart sank into your stomach and you felt disgusting. How could you be so desperate for sex that you would settle for some bartender?

You sighed and instantly shrugged off the lust running through your mind. You were just going to have to settle with the drink that was being placed in front of you. You smiled at the bartender again and nodded your thanks, as you threw your head back and downed the whole drink. Your face scrunched up immediately from the harsh burning running down your throat, but you tapped the bar again.

"Another round please," you said, as you shook the harshness of the drink off. And he obliged, as he turned around and made you another drink.

You sighed heavily, as you felt the familiar tingle in your body. Your mind yelling at you, reminding you that you needed a dose of nicotine and you immediately indulged. You grabbed your cigarette case and pulled one out and stuck it between your red stained lips. And then a scowl appeared on your face, as you discovered you had lost your lighter somewhere. You tossed the contents of your purse around and sure enough it was nowhere to be found. Now you were stuck and you desperately needed this cigarette.

"Care for a light, Darling," said a raspy voice from beside you. Your eyes immediately flickered to the flame glowing in front of you and you leaned forward. You stuck the end of your cigarette into it and sucked the smoke deep into your lungs. You loved the way it felt, as your mind became free of any worries. Your body tingled with delight, as your day was washed away with one puff.

"Thanks," you retorted quickly, as your eyes fell on the handsome stranger standing close to you. You nearly dropped the cigarette from your lips, as your eyes wandered up and down his sleek suit.

You had never seen a man so well put together. His black suit tightly hugged every delicious curve he had on his body and not to mention the accent that poured from his mouth. You could let that man sell you anything or even better tell you what a naughty girl you've been. You could let him whisper sweet nothings into your ear all night. You almost wanted to reach out and touch him right then and there. Ask him if he wanted to go back to your room and ruffle the sheets a little. But you had to restrain yourself. You didn't want to scare him off yet.

You instinctively pulled your legs tighter together, as you carefully rubbed your thighs against each other. You didn't even know this man and his appearance alone was making you soak through your panties. And it probably didn't help that you had a few alcoholic beverages pumping through your veins, making everything this man did turn you on. You felt your teeth pushing hard into your bottom lip, as lust ran through your mind. You didn't know what kind of power this man possessed, but he looked absolutely delicious. Maybe getting laid and having a good time would come to you tonight after all.

"It was nothing," he said simply, as he took the empty bar stool beside you. He tapped two fingers on the bar and it was as if the bar tender knew what he wanted. The handsome stranger didn't even have to utter a word, as the bar tender brought him a small glass. It was halfway full with a few ice cubes dancing in the amber liquid, as he took a small drink.

Crowley had had his eyes on you from the corner of the room for some time now. He had initially wanted to come and check up on a soul he had claimed. He wanted to make sure that her every wish had come true, because he had integrity. He hadn't wanted his client to think he had lied to her. He wanted to make sure she had gotten everything her little heart had desired. That she had gotten the man she had begged for and bargained her soul away for.

And he had caught a glimpse of her. She had been dancing in the ballroom draped in her wedding dress with a sickeningly happy smile on her face. Her arms had been draped over a man in a black tux, who had an equally obnoxious smile on his face. And he knew that her wish had been fulfilled, that she had gotten everything she had sold her soul for. And he smirked, as he gave a tiny wave to the bride. He could hear her heart beat, as it had sped out of control. He came to remind her, that in eight years her soul would be his. And he couldn't wait to torture her in the worst ways. But that's what he loved to do. He loved sneaking up on his old clients and giving them a simple reminder of what their afterlife held. That he would be there the moment their heart stopped beating. That he was their afterlife and not only that. He was the reason they would die so young or so soon.

And just as he was about to turn and leave, you caught his eye. He could sense your sadness, your emptiness, and he knew what he wanted to do. He was going to take advantage of your self-loathing and maybe try to offer you a deal. Maybe he could get a soul out of this trip. But as he approached you, as you sat into the barstool. He noticed the way your dress rode up on your backside and he caught a glimpse of what you were hiding underneath.

Lust flooded his mind, as he thought about all the naughty things he could do with you. He thought about the ways he could make you beg for him to fuck you. He thought of the ways he could make you cry his name as you came. He knew exactly what he wanted to do with you before he had even said a word to you. And his tongue had darted out of his mouth, as he had wetted his lips. And a thought crossed his mind, as he zapped your lighter into his hands. Trying to make it seem as if you had simply lost it and he was your knight in shining armor with a lighter.

'A fuck and a soul,' he had joyously thought, as he approached you. That's exactly what he wanted to do with you. He couldn't get his mind off of you, as he stood beside you. He took in your scent, loving the way your perfume perforated off of you.

'She'll be begging by the end of the night,' he confidently thought, as he flicked your lighter in front of your face. And he watched, as the flame danced in front of him, and glowed off of your face. He was going to like this and he was going to like this a lot.

"Are you a guest at the hotel or did you attend the wedding?" You quickly asked, noting that you hadn't seen him at the ceremony. And quite frankly, you had never seen him at all.

"Just an old friend of the brides and you," he said quickly, as he nodded toward the ballroom. You raised an eyebrow, as you looked into the ballroom and saw your sister again. She was laughing and having the time of her life. This caused you to curl your lip and sneer at her.

"Neither, I'm here for the booze," you grumbled, as you took another drink. Crowley lifted his brows and noticed your bitter attitude.

"You sound very bitter, love." He said matter-of-factly, as he took another drink from his glass. And you instantly chuckled, as you set your glass down, and finished your cigarette.

"Bitter is an understatement, but you don't want to hear about my woes. That's what the bar tender is for," you said through a smile, as you pointed toward the bartender. But he didn't even notice, as he continued to clean glasses and went about his work.

Crowley smirked, as you mentioned your woes. Of course he didn't want to hear about your woes, but if he could manipulate you. If he could make you spill your guts and make you think you needed something from him. He could trap you. He could make you sell your soul without a touch, but he wanted more than that. He definitely wanted a touch and much more.

He wanted buried so deep in you that you couldn't help but scream his name for hours. And he tried to keep his mind thinking straight, but the lust was taking him over. He had to restrain himself from reaching over and just taking you right then and there. But he could smell you too. He could smell the arousal, as it soaked through your panties. He could smell the heat pooling between your legs and it made him ravenous. He needed to make you spill your guts, so he could be in you. The quicker the better too, because he could feel himself thickening up at the sight of you, and he didn't know how much longer he could contain himself. Which was weird for him, because he knew he had better self-control than this, you were doing something to him. You were doing something that he hadn't experienced in centuries.

A smile pulled at his lips, as he stared into your eyes. A lustful glow seeping across his features, as you continued to stare at him. You didn't know what this handsome stranger was doing to you, but you wanted him. And it was crazy to you, because you had never done that before. You had never had someone turn you on so much and not touch you. He had barely said anything to you, but you wanted to yank that tie and pull him close to you. You wanted his lips everywhere on you. You wanted him buried deep inside of you like no one had been in a long time. You wanted him, but you were trying to control yourself. You could see that he was having a good time looking you over. His eyes dipping to every curve you had to offer and you knew it was a matter of time.

"Do tell me your woes, darling, it's in my job description." He said through a rasp, as he carefully leaned toward you. His elbows rested on the bar top, as he tilted his head to the side. His eyes squinted at you, as his fingers gently stroked his face. And you instantly rolled your eyes.

"I don't usually tell handsome strangers my despicable past," you said, as you instinctively moved your body toward his. A smile played on your lips, as you leaned your elbow on the bar top. Your face was inches from his, as you noticed his scent. A mix between whiskey and sulfur, but you could get used to that. It was like heaven to your nose, but it seemed familiar. To you it seemed as if you should know that scent, like someone had told you about it. But for the life of you, you couldn't remember.

"Handsome you say?" He said in almost a whisper, as his hand glided up your leg. You could feel the burning fire in his touch, as he made his way toward your hand. And you swore you could feel your skin bubbling under his touch, but then again it felt good. His touch was so warm and inviting. And when he clasped his hand in yours it felt right.

And you froze for a second, as his calloused thumb gently rubbed across your hand. You felt a spark between your touches, as you melted in front of him. That one simple touch he had offered made you want to jump into his lap and ride him in that very barstool, but you had restraint. You had to, because your family was around. But then again this was the best revenge for them forcing you into this situation.

You chuckled softly, as you nodded your head. "Did I really just say that aloud?" You said, as you felt the burning in your cheeks. That alcohol must have really been messing with your ability to filter your words.

"Indeed you did, beautiful." He whispered, as he gently squeezed your hand. And you were putty in front of him, as your eyes fluttered shut. The way he rasped 'beautiful' was music to your ears.

"The bride is my sister," you said, as you threw your eyes open. You stared into his, as he raised his brows. It was almost as if he was telling you to go on, but with a simple look.

"And the groom, well the groom and I. We-um had been in a relationship. Unfortunately-I obviously wasn't good enough for him. He left me about two years ago and now he's married to her." You said quickly, as you felt your emotions building up. But you suppressed them down, trying to keep your tears from building up in your eyes. The last thing you needed to do was cry in front of this handsome stranger.

You would never get over their betrayal, because that's what it was. They betrayed you for each other and left you in the dust. Left you to clean up the pieces of your life, as they started a new, but this stranger made you feel hope. He actually made you feel something for the first time in a long time.

Crowley immediately furrowed his eyebrows and he lifted his lip in disgust. That's what that bloody whore sold her soul for? She wanted to take her own sister's boyfriend for her own. Now he definitely couldn't wait to torture that awful excuse for a sister. Betraying her own sister like that, what a piss poor excuse for family she was. And then he stopped himself from thinking those thoughts. His eyes widened, as he continued to stare at you. He listened still as you rambled on about their betrayal and then another thought crossed his mind.

When had he become so caring about humans? Especially about the one sitting in front of him that he had just met. And then he grumbled, as he thought about what Moose and Squirrel had done to him all those months ago. Injecting him with human blood, making him more human that he had ever been before, and he grumbled quietly to himself. He tried to keep himself focused on your words and more importantly your body. The way that tiny dress played your curves, he couldn't keep his mind off fucking you. The way your breasts almost spilled out of your top. He couldn't keep his eyes off of them, as you continued to speak.

You sat their breathlessly, as he continued to stare at you. You could tell he had just soaked up every word you had thrown at him. You could see the concern on his face, as his eyebrows were furrowed. And it was nice to have someone to listen to you. It was nice that someone had showed interest, because your family hadn't. They acted like it was a normal thing for one sister to steal the others boyfriend.

"Thanks for listening. It's nice that someone actually cares about what I have to say." You said quietly, as he nodded his head.

"Like I said, love, it's a part of my job to listen to peoples woes. I might even be able to help." He said quietly, as he stood up. He quickly stood before you, his hand still clamped in yours.

"Care for a dance," he asked softly, as a smile spread across your face. You really weren't the best dancer, but if this handsome stranger wanted to hold you close. You were more than willing to make a fool of yourself just to be close to him.

"I'm not very good," you confessed, as he pulled you to your feet. He carefully wrapped his arm around your waist. He quickly wrapped his fingers around your hip, as he held you close to him. You felt his fiery touch through your thin dress and it sent chills down your spine. You could get used to that. The way he touched you, the way his eyes bore into you as he stared. You could get used to having him around.

"Just let me lead and I will keep you on your feet." He said softly, as he looked down at you. You could feel his warm breath with every word he spoke, as a smirk played on his lips. You could feel your eyes hazing over with lust, as he pulled you into the darkened ballroom.

Everyone moved around you, as he pulled you in close. His heat radiating off of every section of his body, as your fingers clutched onto his the lapels of his over coat. You weren't quite sure where to place your hands, as his fiery touch drifted over the soft skin of your arms. Your breaths hitched in the back of your throat, as his fingers grazed over your back side.

The slow music suited your dancing, as he carefully rocked the two of you back and forth. His fingers were splayed across your lower back, as his fingertips barely touched your bum. And every few sways he gave you swore you felt his hips rock into yours, as his hand kept you in place. You could feel the moan caught in the back of your throat, as he did it. And it was getting harder and harder to concentrate. Even with your family and friends around you, it felt like you two were the only ones in the room. He was making it impossible for you to rationally think about anything.

You felt his lips ghosting over your neck, as you craned your neck to give him more room. Every nerve in your body was on end, as he continued to ghost his lips. You carefully placed your chin on his shoulder, as you pulled yourself closer to him. Which you didn't know if that was possible, because your body was so close to his. It felt as if every inch of you could be swallowed up by him.

"What's your name, love?" He whispered in your ear. You could feel his lips moving with every word he spoke, as they brushed against your ear. And your eyes fluttered shut, as your jaw went slack. And you felt your hips, as they grinded against his. You could feel his growing need, as it hardened beneath you. You could tell he wanted you, as much as you wanted him. But you hadn't even told him your name yet.

"_, and yours?" You said in a whisper near his ear. You felt his lips ghosting along your cheek, as his hands worked their way further down your bum. You could feel his hips rocking into your more, as small gasps left his throat.

"Crowley," he whispered into your ear, as his teeth teasingly grazed your ear lobe. And a small moan fell from your throat, as your grip on his suit got harder. You could almost bet that your knuckles were white, as your grip got harder and harder. Your hormones were wreaking havoc through your whole body. They were making your mind go fuzzy. They were making you want to do things you shouldn't want to do with a man you had just met.

"Nice to meet you then," you whispered through a small smile, as you tried to distract yourself from your growing arousal. But you felt his fingers, as he cupped your bum. He groaned aloud, as he gave another hip roll. And another slow hip roll into yours. And then his fingers started their teasing journey down the back of your thighs. His pace was slow, as his fingers made their way over your skin.

He slowly grazed his fingertips down the back of your thighs, as he made his way toward the front. And you could still feel the fiery touch with every stroke he gave. Your body shook beneath his touch, as he continued to torture you with his slowness.

"You know, I could give you anything your heart desires. All you have to do is say the word and it's yours." He whispered in your ear again, as his lips met your cheek. And he carefully kissed his way down your jawline. His lips felt like they were on fire, as he heated up your skin with every kiss. He dragged your skin in between his teeth, as small moans fell from your throat. His slick tongue swirled across the wounds, as he eased the pain from the bites.

You didn't know what he meant by he could give you anything, but you knew what you wanted at this point. You wanted him. You wanted all of him. No more teasing, no more games and no more denial. You wanted Crowley and you wanted him right now. Even if you had to fuck him on the dance floor, but you were going to have him. And you were bound determined to get him.

And Crowley knew he had you right where he wanted you. All you had to do was utter the words. All you had to do was tell him whatever you wanted and he'd seal the deal right there. You'd never have any idea that you were sealing the deal with The King of Hell himself. But he'd make sure he'd explain after he had fucked your brains out. He would make sure that he'd give you every detail of what your afterlife was going to be like. But he knew he would sure enjoy making you scream, making you beg for more. He was going to enjoy this more than anything in the world. A woman hadn't turned him on this much in centuries. He hadn't had this much fun with a human in so long that he was eager to get this started.

"So what will it be, love? What does your heart desire? You can tell me anything." He whispered against your skin, as his warm breath spilled across your cheek.

Your heart was beating out of control. Your mind was white with desire, as his fingers turned delicate circles over your skin. He made goose bumps erupt everywhere, as you continued to shudder in front of him. Even with his fiery warm touch, you couldn't help yourself. Your hips rocked into his again and you almost came right then and there, as his fully erect member grazed you.

"I want you," you gasped out near his ear.

You felt his teeth, as they quickly nipped at the skin of your neck. And it was like your words had thrown him into a frenzy, as his fingers made their way further up your thigh. He was so close to your core, as he ran his fingers along your panty line. Dipping it in and out, as his breaths picked up. He snapped the material against your skin almost as if he was unsure, but you knew he was just teasing you.

"Do you want me to touch you, right here, right now?" He asked cautiously, as his eyes scanned the room.

He already knew you wanted him to touch you, but he knew you were nervous about your family. Although, no one could really see the two of you in the darkness of the ball room, but he still felt the need to ask, he felt the need to make sure you would be ok with it. This was strange for him though, because he had never asked permission before for anyone else. He had always just taken what he wanted. He never had to ask permission before, but with you it was different. Everything about you was different for him.

You bucked your hips into his fingers, as he completely slipped them under your lacy panties. And you realized that you were not a quiet person when it came to this kind of thing. But this was so exciting, getting finger fucked by someone on a dance floor. While you were surrounded by tons of people you knew. You were growing wetter and wetter by the minute at the thought of him touching you. The thought of him sending pleasure through your body in such a public place turned you on even more. And you wanted it, you wanted it so bad that you could barely contain yourself.

"I might squeal, I'm not exactly quiet," you whispered back and your eyes fluttered shut. You felt his fingers, as they ran through your slick folds. And a loud gasp fell from your slack jaw, as you tried to keep your moans down.

"Maybe just once and then we can take this somewhere else? Have a little public fun," He whispered in your ear, as he teased your entrance with his fingers. He held a smirk on his face, as he felt you withering beneath him. And this egged him on more, because he wanted you screaming. He wanted you screaming his name and hearing it echo through the ballroom. He wanted your whole family to know what you were doing.

He carefully dipped them in and out, but just his fingertips. He made sure to never fully put them in and it was driving you crazy. The way it made you feel, as his fingers were inside of you was magical. The sparks it sent through your body and your body was growing needier. You were craving him now, as he continued his teasing. His fingers running over your clit, as he made heavy circles over it. More moans falling from your throat, as you bit into his clothed shoulder. You tried to muffle your moans, as the party still continued around you.

"You're already so wet for me. Don't hold back; let me hear those delightful squeals." He rasped into your ear. He dragged the back of his finger nails over your clit, causing your whole body to shudder against him. And you whimpered against his shoulder and threw your arms around him. You tried to press your body, as hard as you could against him.

"Please," you begged near his ear. The desperation leaked from your words, as you pressed your lips to his neck. And you could taste the salt, as you swirled your tongue across his skin. You heard him groan, as he gently moved his fingers back toward your entrance. And without warning he drove his fingers deep inside of you. You moaned against him, as you sunk your teeth deep into his skin. That earned you a deeper moan from him, as he pumped his fingers in and out of you at a steady pace.

Every pump he gave his fingers got deeper and deeper. You couldn't tell if your eyes were closed or if they had rolled into the back of your head. Your mind was white with pleasure, as small muffled moans fell from your mouth. His fingers scissored inside of you, as he ran over your g-spot. And every time he did your hips bucked into him and your body shook against him.

You didn't know how anyone could not notice you in the throes of pleasure with this stranger, but no one had. And you could hear their muffled laughs and conversations around you, as the music continued to fill the room. And just like they always did, they probably didn't even notice you in the room. But you didn't care, because you could feel the pressure building up in your core. The heat in your stomach growing hotter and hotter, as everything tightened up. Every muscle and nerve in your body on end, as sweat started to pour from every surface. You couldn't hold it back any longer. You couldn't contain the dam inside of you. It was going to break and it was going to break quickly.

"I want you to cum, right here, right now," Crowley growled in your ear. A small grunt left him, as he sped up his merciless pace.

His words echoed through your mind, as you bit into his neck again. You swirled your tongue around his sweaty skin and moaned so loud. You could have sworn the whole room heard it and that's when it happened. You felt yourself tighten around his fingers, as waves of ecstasy ran through your body. It was the most beautiful thing you had ever experienced. The best orgasm you had ever experienced. You shuddered against him and you could feel your legs shaking, as your orgasm slowly came down.

Your breaths were heavy, as he slowly pulled his fingers from you. And you felt the emptiness between your legs. You tried to recover your breaths, as he wrapped his arms around you. But your mind was still in a white haze and you needed more. You felt so greedy for craving more of him, but that's how you felt. You needed more of his body. You needed more of his fiery touch all over your skin. You nearly whimpered, as he carefully cupped your bum again and peppered kisses down your jawline.

"How about you and I go somewhere more private? Prying eyes are beginning to suspect we're doing something naughty." He said, as he carefully picked your body up. You wrapped your legs around his waist feeling his manhood against your core. You carefully grinded against him and you could hear his low growls against your skin. He slowly sank his teeth into your neck, as you gasped in surprise. You needed to take this further. You needed him now and you knew exactly where to do it. You had rented a room in the hotel so you didn't have to drive home.

"I have a room upstairs," you whispered, as you gently kissed his neck. And you continued to rock your hips into his, as his fingers dug into the skin of your bum. You could tell with the way he held you that there would be bruises in the morning. You could feel his fingers digging in with every grind you gave. You could hear the hisses he gave, as he clenched his teeth together.

"You really don't know what you're getting yourself into, Girl. I'm going to fuck you so hard. I can't wait to run my hands all over your body, bury my cock deep inside of you." He whispered in your ear, as the music from the other room faded. You grinded yourself into him again, as his words echoed through your mind. And you couldn't help but moan louder thinking about what he wanted to do to you.

You looked over his shoulder, as the two of you left the party. You watched, as everyone continued their good time. And for the first time in a long time, you felt good. You didn't need them. You didn't need their stupid celebration. You were going to do a little celebration of your own.

"Now, you're going to find out something very interesting about me. What's your room number?" He said quickly, as he stared at the elevators in front of him.

Sure he could act like a human and take the bloody elevator. That takes too much time. It was too much time that Crowley didn't want to waste, because he needed you. You had felt so good around his fingers, that he knew you were going to fit perfectly around his cock. You were so tight that he couldn't wait to be inside of you. He couldn't wait to pound into you over and over, as you screamed his name. He was more ready for this than anything. He was even willing to not take a deal. He didn't want your soul now, just your body. And then he thought maybe he could make a deal for your body and that made him even harder. If he could convince you to sell your soul to get nights with him, that would make him happy.

You carefully whispered your room number to him and then you felt a sudden shift from around you. Your body was on pins and needles, as you buried your head into the crook of his neck. Everything felt weird around you, as the ballroom noises disappeared. Your ears rang loudly and the only thing you could feel was Crowley. He was the only thing solid that you could hang onto. And then suddenly everything stopped and you raised your head off his shoulder.

Your eyes were wide, as you looked around the room. It was your room. You were in your room. But how the hell did you get here? Was it Crowley? Did he do something? You knew he couldn't have possibly walked up to the 3rd floor that fast.

"How?" You whispered aloud, as you untightened your legs from around him. He carefully let you stand up, but he never took his hands off of you. You felt his fingers, as they ran up and down your back greedily. His finger nails digging in to your skin through your dress, as he pressed himself against you. His lips were immediately on your neck again, burning your flesh with his lips. And your eyes closed, as you felt the cool air of the room hit your back. You heard the sound of your zipper being undone.

"That's the thing when you want to fuck strangers, darling. You never know what kind of monster you're going to get." He whispered, as he peppered kisses along your jawline. You could feel his teeth again, as he harshly bit into your skin. And you gasped from the pain, swearing you could feel blood trickling down your neck. You could feel him sucking it between his teeth aggressively, as loud moans fell from your throat.

"What kind of monster are you?" You asked quietly, as his fingers worked through the back of your dress. His fiery touch going up and down your bare back, as a small chuckle rumbled through his chest.

"The kind of monster that can give you anything you want," He whispered, as his other hand worked a strap off your shoulder. His lips were immediately there, as his fiery lips burned their way down your shoulder. And he continuously pulled the dresses strap down, as his fingers ran over your nearly exposed breast.

And at this point whatever he was doing to you, you didn't care what he was. You could tell that he at least wanted to fuck you; you hoped he wouldn't kill you. But like he had said, he was a monster, and you didn't know if you should be worried. You knew real monsters existed. You knew about hunters and you knew about everything. Your sister had been obsessed with demons, angels, and anything she could get her hands on. She was obsessed with demons and the deals they could make you. And then it hit you. The smell, the deal he wanted, and your sister. He knew her. What had she done?

You threw your eyes open, as his hand groped your breast. And you threw your head back, as a moan fell from your throat.

"You're a demon," you gasped out, as you felt him bite into you. And a low hum vibrated against your skin, as he slowly moved his lips up your neck.

"You're a mighty smart girl," he retorted, as he flickered his red eyes at you. Your eyes went wide, as your eyes met his. And you had never seen a demon or a demon's eyes before. But for some reason you weren't afraid. You were actually intrigued.

You ran your fingers down the stubble of his jaw, as he carefully leaned his forehead against yours. And you stared into his red eyes with curiosity.

"You aren't going to hurt me, are you?" You bravely asked, as your eyes slid closed. You could feel his hot breaths, as his hands gently cupped your face.

"If I had intended to hurt you, I would have done it already. I don't intend to do anything to you, but fuck you. And maybe a deal if you'd like," he whispered, as he kissed the corner of your mouth.

You kept your eyes closed, as his fiery lips kissed around your mouth. You honestly could give a flying fuck if he was a demon. You knew what they were capable of, but for some reason he didn't frighten you. He didn't make you feel uncomfortable. He actually made you feel like you were the most important person in the world. You knew you were probably getting yourself into something that you might regret later. But at this point your body was still in need. Lust was flowing through your veins like a drug and he was your antidote. You needed Crowley and you needed him now. He could make your cravings stop. He could make your lust settle. He was the only one right now who could help you.

"What do you say, darling. Can I stay?" He whispered, as you felt him behind you. His hot breaths hitting the back of your neck, as his fingers danced across your shoulders. He carefully pulled your hair to one side, as he peppered kisses on the back of your neck. His fiery touch burned into your skin, as you felt yourself gasping for air. His fingers slipped beneath the other strap of your dress and slowly brought it down your arm.

You felt the fabric of your dress slowly slide down your body and watched as it pooled at your feet. You felt his fingers, as he softly stroked up and down your arms. Goose bumps erupted all over your body, as you once again shuddered in front of him. His touch felt so magical on your skin, as you stood before him barely clothed.

"Stay there," you whispered softly, as he hummed in agreement.

"Like this?" He whispered through a smirk, as he ground himself into you. Your body shuddered, as a smirk fell on your lips.

You carefully looped your thumbs under the top of your panties. You slowly pulled them down over your hips, as you moved your bum against him. You meticulously moved it back and forth, as you grinded against him. You could still feel his member, as it pressed into you. It was hard and with each wiggle you could feel it throb against you. Even through his clothing you could feel it twitch against you and it egged you on. And the soft groans he tried to stifle feel from his throat.

His fingers instantly found your hips, as he dragged his fingers down your bum. And you bit your lip, as you stepped out of your panties and kicked them to the side. He gave your bum a harsh squeeze, as you slowly stood back up and arched your back against him.

"Well aren't you a bloody tease?" He whispered near your ear, as you felt his fingers wrap around your neck. He firmly held you in place, as his fingers began to explore your body. And your eyes rolled in the back of your head, as his fingers gently brushed over your nipple. You could feel the lightning bolt of pleasure with every tweak he gave. And it went straight to your core, causing you to buck your hips forward.

He still ground himself into you, as he pushed his hand down your bare breast. And he groaned loudly, as he squeezed it. You turned your head to the side and stared at his face. And you could see the want in his eyes, as he ran his thumb across your bottom lip. He dipped his thumb in and out of your mouth, as he carefully dragged your bottom lip down.

Your breaths were heavy and all you wanted now was a kiss. You wanted to feel his fiery lips on yours. You wanted to know what it was like to have his tongue mapping your mouth out. You wanted to have his tongue glide across yours.

"Kiss me," you whispered, as you stared into his eyes. His thumb still played with your lip, as he brought his head closer to yours. You could feel his heavy breaths, as he carefully wrapped his arms around you. He spun around and rested his forehead against yours.

You could feel the heat and sweat pouring from him, as he ran his fingers manically ran through your hair. You could feel him gathering it between his fingers, as the roots pulled. His eyes flickered from your eyes to your lips and he stared at them. His tongue darted between his lips, as he wetted them. And the very thought of kissing you, having his tongue inside your mouth, and having his lips on yours. This was intoxicating to him.

Your lips looked so delicious to him, as he slowly leaned forward. And when his lips connected with yours he felt a spark between the two of you. And it sent him into a fury, as he aggressively moved his tongue into your mouth. He moaned loudly into your mouth, as you grazed your fingers across the front of his pants. His member pulsated under your touch, as you wrapped your fingers around it. You could feel how big he was, as it throbbed in your fingers. And you were eager to pull it out. You needed him more than anything right now and he must have sensed it.

Crowley carefully backed the two of you up and quickly found the bed. He didn't want to waste any time. At this point Crowley didn't even care about foreplay or hearing you beg. He needed you more than anything. After feeling your fingers brush against him and after feeling you wrap your fingers around him. He couldn't take it anymore. He needed to be inside of you. You were like a drug to him at this point and he needed to fuck you already.

And with the snap of his fingers, you felt his flesh against yours. You felt the hellfire heat that radiated off of him, as he pressed himself against you. His heart rate was erratic, as his chest laid against yours. And you could feel how frantic he was, as his lips moved against yours. You felt his rock hard member, as he grinded it against you.

He carefully laid you down on the bed and hovered above you. His forehead was on yours, as his fingers were still secured in your hair. He ran his fingers down the top of your thigh and then down the side of it. He wrapped his fingers tightly against your thigh and lifted it up. You could tell by the force of his grip that you were going to have bruises there in the morning, but it was all worth it. Your back arched, as you felt his tip at your entrance. And you heard him give a little chuckle above you.

"Are you ready for this, darling?" He whispered, as his lips met yours again. And you hummed against him, as you ran your fingernails down his back. He groaned in your mouth, as he carefully thrust into you.

And every nerve in your body was on fire, as he thrust over and over again. It felt so good to finally have him inside of you. The way he stretched your walls, it was a perfect fit. It was as if you were made for him. And you made sure to show him your approval, as you moaned his name over and over again. That seemed to egg him on more, as he quickened his pace.

Crowley loved hearing his name pour from your lips. It was like music to his ears and he knew he wasn't going to last long. He knew the more you said it, the more he was going to lose control. He loved the way you felt around him. The way your tight walls convulsed and twitched with every thrust he gave. He loved the way your back arched off the bed molding your body to his. Everything you did gave him a sense of satisfaction and he could tell you were about to burst. He could tell you were about to cum all over him and it made his mind go numb.

"Oh, Crowley, don't stop," you moaned loudly, as you ran your fingers down his back again. Your nails dug so hard into him that you thought you'd rip his flesh off. But it seemed to make him enjoy it more, as he moaned your name. Over and over your name spilled from his lips and it was music to your ears.

"Oh no, you had better believe I won't," he growled back, as he pounded into you now. Thrust after thrust he slapped into you. The sound of slapping skin echoed through the room, as louder moans poured out of your mouth.

You could feel the heat in your core. With every thrust he gave he hit your g-spot perfectly. You could tell you were about to blow. You could tell you were about to cum all over him and he must have noticed, as his mouth found yours again. His tongue sloppily darted in and out, as his thrusts became more erratic.

"Cum?" He mumbled against your lips, as your mind went fuzzy. You could feel it in your core.

"Umm, oh yes," you moaned back. You could feel the sensation, as it started in the pit of your stomach. And then your walls violently convulsed around him, as your moans turned into silent screams.

The sensation of your orgasm had been so magical. It had sent shivers through your whole body and you shuddered beneath him. Your back arched off the bed so far, you could have sworn you were floating. And the only thing keeping you grounded was Crowley's teeth sinking into your neck, as his thrusts stopped all together.

He groaned loudly into the side of your neck, as you felt his warmth fill you. You knew he had just spilled his seed, as you felt his tongue swirl across your skin. Both your heavy breaths echoed through the hotel room, as he remained on top of you. His fingers ran through your hair, as he continued to nip and suck on your neck. And even though he was a demon, you felt like you were in heaven.

Your whole body tingled with delight, as you were on cloud nine. If you had to move, you probably wouldn't be able to. And his fiery touch felt so good, as he remained on top of you, and inside of you. You really didn't want to move from this moment, because you felt alive. You felt alive for the first time in years and it was all thanks to him. You had never had sex like that before and you really wanted to again. But you knew you couldn't get too attached, because he was a demon. You figured he had to be evil or something. But you wanted to make him yours. Ask him if he wanted to do this again sometime, because you didn't have anything going for you.

His lips traced fiery kisses up your jawline, as he slowly made his way to your mouth. He placed a soft kiss against your lips, as he carefully pulled out of you. You felt him groan against you, as he slowly pulled away from the kiss.

"You're divine," he whispered, as you felt his body weight shift from on top of you. But you still couldn't move, as he stood up from the bed. And you sighed heavily, as you felt him pulling your body to the top of your bed. Your head hit a soft pillow and you smiled. You never expected him to take care of you like this, but you didn't mind.

You honestly expected him to leave, but you felt a warm soft blanket being pulled over your body. And then his warm body cuddled up next to yours, you couldn't help but to bury your head into his neck. You felt his fingers, as they gently rubbed your back, and you really were in heaven.

"Where have you been all my life?" You muttered to him sarcastically, as you felt a chuckle rumble through his chest.

"Not where I needed to be apparently," he retorted quickly, as he continued to hold you close to him.

You felt so comfortable with him, like this is where you were supposed to be. He was everything you had ever wanted and now he was in front of you.

"You know, Love, we should do this again sometime," he whispered near your ear, as a smile fell on your face. And you shook your head in agreement.

He really wanted to do it again with you. You were the best he had had in years, no, make that centuries. Everyone else he had messed around with hadn't given him the feelings you had given him. He had never felt so right being inside of someone, but now he had. Having you around him and hearing his name moaned over and over, lit something inside his mind. He wanted to make you his and only his. He wanted to chain you to his bed and never let you go. He wanted to fuck you over and over again, but not just that. He actually wanted to care about you. He wanted to make all your dreams come true and do it out of kindness. He didn't know what you were doing to him, but he didn't hate the feeling.

"Yes I agree we should make this a weekly occurrence." You said, as you reluctantly unburied your head from his neck. You flashed him a smile, as you looked into his eyes.

His fingers ran through your sweaty hair again, as he stared into your eyes. And your mind couldn't help but wander back to your sister. How did he know her and did she really make a deal for your ex-boyfriend? Did she really stoop that low that she sold her soul for him?

"My sister made a deal with you, didn't she? She did it for my ex-boyfriend?" You asked quickly, as he furrowed his brows. He sighed heavily, as he shook his head.

He didn't really want to get into this now, but what else could he do. He knew you obviously had figured it out. So, he figured he had better explain before you bugged him too much about it.

"Oh yes, what a blubbering mess she was too. Came to me about two years ago claiming some whore had taken her beloved away. She desperately wanted him back and she wanted him to love only her. She begged and pleaded with me until I gave her what she wanted. So if you're asking if your sister sold her soul to get that man she wanted, then yes she did." He said seriously, as he watched your features.

He expected you to break down and cry right in front of him, but he saw a change in you. Something was different about your emotions, as he studied your eyes. And you just shrugged it off, as a smile spread across your face.

After years of wondering what you had done wrong or what you had done to drive him away. It was all clear now that it wasn't you. It was all simply a spell that had been put on him and every ounce of sadness was washed away. It was like you had been cleansed of any negative thoughts about them and you felt refreshed. You felt great learning this news. You still disliked your sister, but you knew she was going to get the worst punishment of all. Your sister was going to Hell and she was going to pay for what she had done. So you figured you'd leave her be and try and be as nice as possible, because you didn't need to be mean to her anymore.

Crowley watched, as a large smile beamed across your face. And he could tell what you were thinking, as a breathy laugh fell from your nose. He carefully tucked pieces of your hair behind your ear and gently kissed your cheek.

"And believe me when I say that she'll receive the worst punishment of all. I will do it all myself," he whispered near your ear, as you shook your head.

"She kind of deserves it, doesn't she?" You retorted back, as he carefully settled into the bed. His arms were behind his head and he looked at you with a smile on his face. He just shook his head, as he gave you an answer. And you quickly lay down beside him.

"You know, you don't have to stay if you don't want to. I'm sure you have plenty of hellish things to be doing." You said quietly, as your eyes fluttered shut. You felt a yawn escape out of your mouth, as he chuckled beside you.

"And miss the morning sex? I'll stay right here," he said, as he watched you slowly drift off to sleep.

Heavy breaths poured from your nose, as he closely watched you. And he felt a ping of possessiveness run through him. How dare your sister do that to you, but then again he never would have found you. He never would have had this opportunity and he was halfway thankful that she had made the deal. That she had freed you up from any relationship, because now you were his. He was never going to let you go.

"And now you're mine," he whispered to you possessively, as sleep had completely taken you over.

"And you're mine," you whispered back in your sleep, as a smirk crossed his lips. And he was happy with that, because he knew you had meant it. He knew this was the start to a beautiful thing and he really hoped it would last for a while.


End file.
